Paper Heart
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: He continued to love but that was sadly ignored. All Takao could do was protect his heart from breaking even more because of Midorima Shintaro was by slowly giving up. But will Midorima let his already battered heart go that easily?


Paper Heart

**Summary: He continued to love but that was sadly ignored. All Takao could do was protect his heart from breaking even more because of Midorima Shintaro was by slowly giving up. But will Midorima let his already battered heart go that easily?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki and the song Say Something by A Great Big World **

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 1: Say Something**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you**__**  
**__**I'll be the one, if you want me to**___

Takao just sighed then stared and sighed once more.

He was on the rooftop sitting by the railings watching his green haired teammate Midorima Shintaro. Honestly he didn't know what to think of his miracle teammate. At first he absolutely hated the other boy when he could do nothing but stare as the other's team with their "miraculous" moves destroyed his team. Well there was nothing wrong with that aside from their arrogance and holier than thou attitudes. But his hate even became more apparent when the Generation of Miracles broke his cousin, Kuroko Tetsuya and his passion for basketball. How can you even destroy your own teammate's morale? But apparently for the Generation of Miracles it was possible. When he got accepted to Shutoku, he was determined to work hard to get in the team and he made it as a point guard but there was some shooting guard joined to because it was determined lucky by Oha-Asa. Until he saw how their older teammates look at Midorima which such weirdness and some sort of reluctance and with some hatred then he felt sorry for the guy. He tried his best to become friends with the Tsundere even as far as calling him Shin-chan and teasing him which maybe caused a minute difference in the other's personality. But now he didn't know what to feel anymore.

Right now Takao Kazunari's biggest secret is that he is in love with Midorima Shintaro.

And right now he was watching the guy he is in love with accepting some confession from a brunette girl. All because Oha-Asa said that the luck of Cancers' would be even better if they accept someone's love and the most compatible with Cancers are Scorpios.

Apparently Midorima's glasses are not for show because he cannot see Takao's love for him bared in front of his face. And because of this Takao's already fragile heart is breaking even more.

Is it the time for him to give up?

Takao sighed once more, honestly he didn't know. He did not even notice a crystalline teardrop slide down his cheek.

_**Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

"Oi Takao!"

Takao heard the yell but did not pay attention to it and continued to practice his shooting. That was until a hand with fingers taped to perfection blocked his eyes. He then shot the ball completely far from the basket. He then turned to look at his teammate who was standing in front of him and glared at him.

"What was that for Shin-chan?" He asked the other male as he glared even more.

Midorima simply just pushed his glasses up and stared at Takao nonchalantly.

"You are supposed to pull the rickshaw today." He said without any emotions.

Takao just stared even more and just moved to retrieve the ball he was using.

"Coach told me to practice my shooting beyond the free-throw line so you can go ahead. I'll just bring the rickshaw home and fetch you tomorrow morning, besides Okita-san is waiting for you." Takao said as he walked towards the ball.

"Hana is waiting for me?" Midorima's voice did not change when he asked about his girlfriend but after being with him for such a long time Takao obviously noticed a happier tone as he said it.

"She's part of the tennis team remember, their training ends at the same time as ours." He then pointed to the door and they both turned to see a short brunette girl waving from the door.

Midorima then briskly made his way to the door. But he turned and said "don't forget to pick me up tomorrow" and quickly walked to the girl and together they made their way out.

Takao then picked up the ball and started shooting it with less vigor.

He didn't think that Midorima would notice that he was less cheerful today ever since lunch yesterday due to the fact that he barely notices or doesn't care. But Takao vowed that he would pretend to be normal tomorrow. Normally he would agree to Midorima's whims no matter how stupid it sounds. Even if it meant retrieving water from a fountain, which was outside Tokyo at 4am by rickshaw all for a lucky item, but he doesn't think Midorima would even remember to appreciate it.

He doesn't know if his heart can last any longer.

_**And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all**_

It has been 10 days, 14 hours, and 25 minutes since Midorima Shintaro and Okita Hana have been together and this relationship has been annoying Takao Kazunari.

He was the only friend that Midorima had before but ever since Okita entered, he was demoted to simply being his teammate, driver, and simply an annoyance.

He remembered the events that had escalated this morning.

"_Hey! Shin-chan!" Takao yelled as he attempted to glomp Midorima in morning practice. Normally the green-haired teen would just simply let attempt to get away and growl at him but Takao could still glomp him but today he forcefully stepped away and glared at Takao with contempt._

"_What do you think you are doing Bakao?! Are you stupid, I could have gotten injured badly and it would be YOUR FAULT!" Midorima yelled that everyone in the court could hear him. _

_Midorima the told his coach that he would use one of his selfish wishes so that he would be separated from Takao even through scrimmage going as far as shooting by himself just to be simply away from Takao._

_He then saw Okita-san and used another of his wishes to be excused from practice and went on his merry way to class with her._

He worked hard to get to the team going through tests to prove his worth in Basketball just to be able to compete and play the sport that he loved. He may have his hawk eye but that would only be useful if he actually worked hard and practiced a lot. Then here was a guy who was simply amazing and was scouted because he was that good and this made Takao's already small self-esteem smaller.

He thought that Midorima would value their friendship but obviously that was wrong. As he was seated all alone in the rooftop watching his "supposed" friend eat with his girlfriend under a tree below. Takao was the only person who actually likes Midorima and simply did not tolerate him like the others. But apparently Midorima can easily replace him.

Takao let his smile slip from his face and his silvery-blue eyes dulled as the usual glimmer of humor and optimism disappeared.

It was hard enough that he loved Midorima but will it reach a point that he will not have any form of relationship with the other teen than being simply teammates that only tolerated each other.

Takao knew that this blow destroyed his already flimsy and broken heart even more. It was just unfair that he was here all this time and he was set-aside for some person that Midorima barely knew

Maybe this was the time to let go but he doesn't know if he can do that.

So he settled for asking for a sign, if Midorima can break his heart even more than this then that was the time that he would give up on this one-sided love.

_**And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl**_

Kuroko Tetsuya was downright pissed even if you just see his perpetually blank face you can see a rather dark aura surrounding his being.

And the reason for his current mood his former blind as a bat teammate who is the reason for his cousin's broken heart.

Said cousin named Takao Kazunari was weeping his heart out as he lied on Kuroko's lap in the bed after telling him the story of how Okita and Midorima got together until the part where he would give up on his love if his heart gets broken once more.

Kuroko knows that it's very hard for Kazunari since he spent his elementary days in Italy together with Kuroko and when they moved back for Middle School, Kazunari didn't have any friends while Kuroko had Ogiwara Shigehiro. Then after Teiko trampled Kazunari's Middle School team, Kazunari lost the already few friends after they disbanded making Kazunari yearn to return to Italy because his only friend his age was Kuroko while they had a bunch of friends in Italy.

Then came Midorima Shintaro and he became a some sort of friend to Kazunari until he started falling in love with the other teen. Midorima was actually Kazunari's first love and he was just starting to learn how to and it was going to be harder for him to find another love he gives up on this one.

If only Kazunari didn't make him promise not to say or do anything to Midorima, then he would hit the other teen with an Ignite pass kai.

"Tetsuya, What should I do?" Kazunari asked as he stared at his face tearfully.

Kuroko just started stroking Kazunari's hair and remained quiet. He didn't know what to say since his boyfriend Kagami Taiga reciprocated his love and he had never experienced this sort of situation.

"Kazunari, I don't know if this can help but follow your heart because only you can decide what would be best for yourself."

Kuroko just resumed stroking his cousin's hair and the both of them basked at the quiet peace afraid of what was what to come.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you**_

Takao knew this day would come. He was expecting it no matter how much he didn't want to.

And to think that it would come on his birthday.

Weeks ago he had invited Midorima to celebrate his birthday with him and in exchange for getting a very rare lucky item Midorima agreed.

And here he was standing outside the Okonomiyaki restaurant where they had been with Seirin and Kise and Kasamatsu from Kaijo for almost 5 hours. They were supposed to meet at 12 noon and it was already 5pm and there was no sign of Midorima or even a simple text message.

Takao sighed he just could not take it anymore. He was such a fool to even have a smidgen of hope that Midorima would come. But what came was the biggest blow that destroyed his shattered heart into pieces. It was the sign that he was waiting for if he should give up on this one-sided love which he thought would not hurt since he was expecting it but it was the complete opposite.

He then left the Okonomiyaki restaurant and made his way home. It was no use waiting for someone who would never come and never wanted to come in the first place.

Goodbye Midorima Shintaro, goodbye to this one-sided love that I've held for you that you will never return.

_**And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye**_

"What is this Takao?" Coach Nakatani asked as he read through the piece of paper.

"Coach I have to go to Kyoto for a week for a family meeting." Takao said quietly as he stood in front of his coach.

"Is this a matter of dire importance?"

"Yes Coach."

"Well I can't stop you this is your family after all." Coach Nakatani sighed, "Thank goodness, it was announced that there was a one week break from the Winter cup. Well I was supposed to tell all of you later but it would we better if I just announced it now." Coach Nakatani said as he called for the rest of the team.

Takao sweat dropped and smiled a bit somehow it felt that his family had something to with that.

"You called for us coach?" Otsubo-sempai asked as he entered along with Miyaji-sempai, Kimura-sempai, Midorima, and the rest of the 1st string members.

"Hai, it seems that there has been a week break for the Winter cup and we will be using this time for training. Except Takao won't be able to join us." Coach Nakatani said to the rest of the people in the office.

"Why so Takao?" Kimura-sempai asked.

"I would be going to Kyoto for a family meeting sempai." Takao said with his usual easy-going tone.

But it seems that everyone has noticed the slight tension between the two freshmen.

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you**_

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something**_


End file.
